Kuunvaloa
by Liibooboo
Summary: "Francis, minä näen ne! Minä näen ne taas!" Voiko entiset ajat ja taidot sittenkin saada takaisin? /FrUK


Joo, jotenkin jännästi inspaa nytten :D Tällainen lyhykäinen FrUK-ficci tällä kertaa.

* * *

><p>Arthur nukkui nähden unta kadotetuista ajoista luonnossa, auringossa, ajoista ilman ongelmia, ilman sotia ja muita hankaluuksia. Ajoitsa, jolloin rakkaus oli ollut viatonta ja ruusunpunaista, ei katkeraa ja veristä.<p>

_Hän seisoi keskellä vihreää niittyä, jonka laidoilla kasvoi punaisia ja valkoisia kukkia, ruusuja ja liljoja. Aurinko paistoi, taivas oli sininen ja kaikki oli hyvin. Hän tunsi, kuinka lihasten jännitys helpottu, kuinka kireä solmu mielessä löystyi. Paikka oli niin kaunis ja rauhaisa, kuin se niitty, jolla hän lapsuudessaan tapasi ensi kertaa ystävänsä, joita kukaan muu ei voinut nähdä. Taruolennot tuntuivat olevan pitkästä aikaa lähellä, vain ohuen verhon takana. Tuntui, että jos hän ojentaisi kätensä, se voisi kohdata yksisarvisen silkinpehmeän harjan tai hipaista keijukaisen hentoja siipiä. _

_Äkkiä Arthurin huomionsa kiinnittyi niityn laitaan. Siellä, ruusujen joukossa, seisoi pieni poika, jossa hän tyrmistyksekseen tunnisti itsensä kauan sitten. Pojalla oli päässään vihreä lehtiseppele ja hän tuijotti tarkasti eteensä, aivan kuin näkisi jotakin, mitä Arthur itse ei kyennyt näkemään. Hän räpäytti silmiään ja lähti kävelemään kohti poikaa. Hän oli kuulevinaan hiljaisen hörähdyksen ja oli lähes varma, että auringonvalo taittui pojan edessä jotenkin kummallisesti, kuin heijastuen peilistä. Ja katsoessaan maahan hän huomasi pojan varjon edessä selvän hevosen varjon. Hevosen, jonka otsasta työntyi sarvi. Varjosta näki, kuinka yksisarvinen tuuppasi poikaa turvallaan kuin silityksiä kerjäten. Pojan tuikeille kasvoille levisi hymy ja hän kohotti kätensä rapsuttaen Arthurin näkökulmasta pelkkää ilmaa._

_Sitten niityn laitaan ilmestyi toinenkin hahmo, hitusen pikku-Arthuria vanhempi vaaleakiharainen poika yllään sininen takki. Arthur räpsäytti hämmentyneenä silmiään muistaessaan, että juuri tuolta Francis oli näyttänyt lapsena ennen kuin ensimmäiset sodat pakottivat aikuistumaan. Nuori Francis kahlasi liljojen läpi kohti yksisarvista ja pientä Arthuria. Nuo kaksi kävivät lyhyen keskustelun, ja Francis kohotti epävarmasti kättään kohti yksisarvista. Oli selvää, että hän tiesi satuolennon olevan siinä, vaikkei välttämättä sitä nähnytkään. Pikkuinen Arthur asetti hetken epäröityään käden Franciksen käden päälle ja ohjasi sen hevosen kaulalle. Franciksen kasvoille levisi hymy hänen koskettaessaan silkkistä karvapeitettä. Nuori Arthur astahti askeleen taaksepäin seuraten tarkasti toisen haparoivia silittelyjä; näkymätöntä on vaikea koskettaa. _

_Arthur seurasi tapahtumia hyvin hiljaa, henkeään pidätellen. Yksisarvinen alkoi muuttua hetki hetkeltä näkyvämmäksi, hän erotti jo sen ääriviivat ja hopeanhohtoisen värin, vaikka näkikin vielä selvsäti hevosen läpi. Aika kului, ja lopulta lapset vaihtoivat jälleen pari sanaa lähtien sitten pois niityltä. He kulkivat ohi ruusujen ja liljojen, ja vasta kun pojat olivat jo metsän reunssa, Arthur tajusi heidän kulkevan käsi kädessä. Hänen oli pakko hymyillä, vaikka tunsikin kyyneleet silmissään. Nuo viattomat lapset eivät olisi enää kauaa noin onnellsisia, noin turvassa..._

_Äkkiä hän tunsi kevyen tönäisyn olkapäässään ja käännähti äkkiä ympäri. Yksisarvinen oli siirtynyt hänen taakseen ja seisoi nyt suoraan Arthurin edessä katsellen miestä lempeillä, älykkäillä siivillään. Sen uurteinen savi oli pitkä ja hohti kullanvärisenä, karvapeite näytti hopeiselta silkiltä, samoin harja. Arthur kohotti epäröiden kätensä ja laski sen yksisarvisen turvalle. Hevonen puhalsi lämmintä ilmaa tuttuna ja turvallisena. Arthur sipaisi sen harjaa ja tajusi, että tunsi olonsa vapaaksi ensi kertaa vuosiin._

Seuraavaksi hän tajusi olevansa täysin hereillä omassa sängyssään. Hän ponnahti istumaan ja ravisteli päätään. Uni oli ollut kovin todellinen, hän saattoi edelleen tuntea yksisarvisen pehmoisen turvan aiheuttaman lämmön... Ja kun Arthur avasi kämmenensä, se hohteli hiukan kuten silloin kauan sitten aina hänen kosketettuaan taruolentoa.

Arthur ryntäsi puhelimen luokse ja näppäili numeron. Hän ehti tuskin kuulla vastausta, kun jo aloitti selityksensä:

"Francis, minä näen ne! Minä näen ne taas!" hän huudahti lähes itkuisella äänellä.

"Arthur? Näet mitkä? Missä sinä olet!"

"Minä näin sen... Näin..."

"Minkä?"

"Y-yksisarvisen...! Minä näin sen!"

Francis oli hetken hiljaa.

"Olen iloinen puolestasi, cher", hän totesi sitten lämpimästi. "Tulen sinne."

"Tulet? Mu-" Arthur älähti, mutta Francis oli jo katkaissut puhelun. Hyvä on. Arthur säntäsi nopeasti takaisin huoneeseensa ja vaihtoi yöpuvun normaaleihin vaatteisiin. Hän istahti sohvalle odottamaan hitusen hermostuneena. Nyt koko uni tuntui jotenkin lapselliselta.

Kun ovikello soi, hän odotteli hetken ennen avaamista. Francis seisoi pihalla hienoinen hymy huulillaan.

"Hei, cher", ranskalainen kuiskasi. "Mennäänkö ulos?"

Arthu nyökkäsi epäröiden. Kesäilta oli lämmin, joten hän lähti seuraamaan toista ottamatta edes takkia ylleen. He kävelivät hiljaisina Franciksen päättämää reittiä. Noin vartin kävelymatkan jälkeen he saapuivat metsän reunaan. Arthurin teki mieli sanoa jotain, mutta hän seurasi kuitenkin yhä hiljaa. Metsäpolku kiemurteli puiden välissä, kasvit huojuivat kevyessä tuulessa.

Sitten metsä loppui ja he astuivat niitylle, jonka ruoho näytti valaistuksen takia maagisen hopeanvihreältä. Kuu ui esiin pilven takaa ja antoi hopeaista valoaa.

"Francis! Katso! Tuolla!" Arthur älähti ja osoitti niityn toiseen laitaan. Hän näki siellä aivan selvästi hevosen, hopeisen kuunvalohevosen jonka sarvi kimalteli kuin kastepisara ruohonkorren päässä.

"Sinä tiedät etten minä näe, cher", Francis kuiskasi katsellen silti suuntaan, johon Arthurin käsi osoitti. Britti ei tuntunut edes kuulevan, hän tuijotti lumoutuneena hevosta joka oli juuri lähtenyt lähestymään heitä. Arthur kompuroi hevosta vastaan katse tiukasti sen silmissä. Francis seurasi ystäväänsä hiljaa.

Hevonen asetti turpansa vasten Arthurin ojennettua kättä ja puhalsi hiljaa. Arthur tunsi silmiensä kostuvan. Siitä oli niin kauan. Hän ei ollut nähnyt yhtäkään satuolentoa vuosikausiin. Nyt hän saattoi vain seistä ja ihailla tuota kaunista kuunvalohevosta.

"Francis?" hän kuiskasi hiljaa katse edelleen hevosessa.

"Mitä?"

"Tule tänne."

Ranskalainen totteli ja asteli hiljaa Arthurin vierelle.

"Näetkö sinä?"

"En. Olen pahoillani."

"Kokeile. Kosketa sitä."

Francis kohotti kätensä haparoiden ja asetti sen Arthurin käden päälle. Britti veti kätensä pois välistä ja tarkkaili Franciksen ilmettä.

"Minä- minä tunnen sen", Francis kuiskasi. "Aivan kuten silloin ennen."

Hevonen hirnahti pehmeästi ja tönäisi Franciksen kättä. Sitten se kurotti puhaltamaan miehen hiuksiin, ja teki saman Arthurille. Sen jälkeen se kääntyi ja laukkasi takaisin metsän varjoihin. Arthur tuijotti sen perään vapisten, silmät kyynelissä.

"Minä näin sen... Minä näin sen..." hän sopersi hiljaa. Francis heläytti naurun ja kietoi kätensä nuoremman ympärille.

"Mitä nyt?" Arthur ärähti ja mulkaisi toista yrittämättä kuitenkaan pyristellä irti.

"Tiedätkö, cher... Tuntuu kuin olisin vihdoin saanut sinut takaisin niiden pitkien, kamalien vuosien jälkeen."

Arthur aukoi hetken suutaan mutta hautasi sitten kasvonsa Franciksen rintaan sanomatta mitään.

"Minusta tuntuu ihan samalta..." hän mutisi hetken kuluttua. Francis asetti sormensa Arthurn leuan alle ja kohotti britin päätä saadakseen tämän katsomaa itseään.

"Mutta siitä tähän asti vallinneesta etäisyydestä huolimatta... Minä olen rakastanut sinua koko ajan aivan yhtä paljon kuin silloin ennen."

Kaukaa metsästä kuului hiljainen hirnahdus juuri samalla hetkellä, kun heidän huulensa kohtasivat.

* * *

><p>Kommentit sallitaan (:<p> 


End file.
